


America's Got Talent Got Drama

by LilyDust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Baby Daddy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren is Simon Cowell, Leia is an author, Modern AU, My first fic, Rey is a Singer, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Simon Cowell like character, america's got talent, baby mama - Freeform, game show, judges, reylo au, trashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyDust/pseuds/LilyDust
Summary: In the crazy competition of reality two shows usually the drama goes on with the contestants, fighting and struggling to get to the top, but at this show it's the judges who are fighting, and that little teething 18 month old doesn't help!~it's my first fic! I have more one shot's I'm working on for reylo ❤️





	America's Got Talent Got Drama

It was like a dream come true for one person to get three yes, it was even a bigger dream to get a yes from the horribly snarky asshole that is Kylo Ren aka the American Simon Cowell. 

Fans knew him to be the one to crush and destroy your dreams as well as be a complete asshole to his fellow judges.

His fellow judges were none other than Finn Storm, the guy who made history as the youngest black man to headline a Las Vegas.

Next to Finn was none other than Gwendoline Phasma, supermodel and designer. Best known for her height and her striking looks. She was kind yet demanding and people knew she meant business.

Now between these two and Kylo was none other than Rey Kenobi. The British beauty who stole America's heart. 

Rey Kenobi best known for her gorgeous voice and caring heart was sometimes called the Paula Abdul of America's Got Talent.

The four were a horrible bunch. Rey, Finn and Gwen always agreed yet Kylo never did. Sometimes acts would be kicked off even though they were wonderful just because Ren hated them. 

People might ask why gives Kylo the right to say who is and who isn't talented? It's his name and what's he's built for himself. Being a film, television and music producer.

~

It was the first night of the season, the talent was around 4 miles wrapped around the arena they were filming in.

Rey was getting her hair done when the door opened and she saw none other than her grandfather. 

"Papa !" She exclaimed and ran out of the chair to hug the old man. 

"Hello sunshine" he said giving his granddaughter a hug. Benjamin "Obi Wan" Kenobi was a composer and lyricist best known for the popular talent show in the late 80's early 90's where he was a judge . 

On that show he battled with his own Kylo. Kylo' Grandfather who went by the name of Darth Vader. The two argued just as much as Rey and Kylo did, sometimes Obi Wan thought he was watching a feminine version of himself fight Vader once again. 

"Are you staying for the show?" She asked as she was forced back into her chair to finish getting ready. 

"Wouldn't miss this for the world love" Obi Wan smiled "Vader here ?"

"I wouldn't be surprised" Rey remarked "his grandson kisses his ass so much I'm surprised his lips aren't stuck to it! Also the only reason why he's on this show is because his grandfather produces it and Simon Cowell is doing Britain's Got Talent, I'd take Simon over Kylo any day" 

"You truly are my grandchild" Obi Wan laughed.  
There was a knock at the door and he went to go open it "speaking of grandchildren" 

Kylo was at the door, looking annoyed as ever. "Obi Wan" he faked a smile "is Rey here?" 

"She's getting ready what's up?" He asked not letting him in the room. 

"My mother is here and wants to see her grandchild" he said "and it's my day I have no clue why she is keeping him" 

Rey then emerged, still in a robe with their son in her arms. He was just waking up from a nap and was curled into Rey. His head resting on her shoulder and his an old Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal in his hands with his baby blanket wrapped around him. 

"Okay Benjamin" Rey said holding her baby. Benjamin Lucas Kenobi Solo Ren was the result of one drunken night and a lot of custody battles. Eventually the agreed on alternating days and weekends. 

The boy was very bright of his age, and Kylo always said it was because quote "he is my son" in which in response Rey would say "he is our son" and they would each give each other dirty looks . 

When Rey reached Kylo his son saw his father and reached for him "hi buddy" Kylo said as his son then curled into him, Kylo fixed the blanket and on him and kissed his son’s forehead. 

“How come you came to get him now?” Rey asked handing him the baby bag. 

“My mother is here and wants to see him, she brought my grandfather” he said “and since he is half mine I figured my mother and grandfather could see him” 

“He's a person not a toy, he isn't half yours, he's ours!” Rey rolled her eyes and then kissed her son “be good for daddy and grandma. Mama will see you later baby” she fixed his Pooh bear and smiled “can you say bye bye to Grandpa Obi?” She asked her son. 

“Bye-Bye” the little sleepy boy said and then yawned. 

“Mama loves you” she kissed his cheek. 

“Say I love you to Mama” Kylo said gently laying the loose hair down on his son’s head. 

“Love mama” he yawned “daddy, sleepy” Benjamin told his father.

“When did you put him down?” Kylo asked.

“Not even half an hour ago, he needs to be feed around 6:30 and down by 8:30, I'm taking him to the doctor tomorrow for a checkup” Rey told Kylo.

“Okay, see you then” he then left the dressing room with their son in his arms and bag on his shoulder. 

Rey hated to admit it but Kylo was a good father. He was very involved in his child’s life and refused to let someone watch him unless he or Rey was 100 busy. He didn't trust most people and had nanny cameras all over as well as background checks on everyone his son would come in contact with, even the doctor. 

~

Rey got her dress zipped up and did one last lipstick check and then walked out. She could head the sounds of the crowd out there as she walked to her seat. 

Fans yelled and cheered as she walked to the the judges table. Finn and Poe where there talking.

“Hello gorgeous!” Finn said as he hugged her and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey Rey!” Gwen smiled hugging her as well then they both went into their seats. Rey sat down in her seat and made sure she had everything she needed. 

Her station was always colorful, much to Kylo’s dismay. She liked having a basket under her seat with colorful pens and highlighters. Her papers were always scrambled with notes and little doodles. Her phone always was nearby so she could Snapchat and tweet during the show. Rey’s drink was either ice tea or lemonade. 

Kylo came to his seat and sat down, Rey saw him as he checked his pens and paper. Kylo kept his station clear. A stack of paper held together by a paperclip and ball point black ink pens.

“Did he eat?” Rey asked when he went to grab his drink. 

“I'm his father not his babysitter I know when and what do feed him” Kylo rolled his eyes.

“Hey I'm just checking” she argued “he's a baby I worry-”

“Just because you got left as a baby doesn't mean the same thing will happen to Benjamin” he said.

Rey looked at him with anger in her eyes and he instantly regretted his words. There was things they don't talk about , and that was a major one. 

“Rey I-” he began.

“Don’t” she put her hand up to shut him up “the show is starting” 

Then Poe Dameron, the host of the show, came out with a smile on his face “Ladies and Gentlemen, Those who have yet to decide, and children ! Welcome ! To AMERICA’S GOT TALENT!” He yelled and the show began. 

The first act was a groups of kids doing a wonderful dance, flips and tricks were incorporated into their dance. When they finished the judges gave their critics.

“That was wonderful!” Rey said into her mic and she could see all their smiling faces. “You guys have such a drive and it's amazing to see such young kids performing and acting like professionals” 

Kylo then spoke into his microphone “it's not the best I've seen” and the audience booed him “you are in sync half the time, and quit frankly I do not why someone who's in Las Vegas to gamble would cone see 12 year olds dance” he finished.

“It's different and wonderful and unlike some people on this panel” she said side eyeing him “they have talent” 

“Rey it takes talent to know talent” he smirked.

“Okay! Let’s vote” Finn said. “For me it is a yes, Gwen?”

“I'm sorry loves but it's a no, you're really talented but in the past young groups like this haven't made it far, I think as you guys get older and perfect your technique you'll be able to make it to Vegas” Gwen smiled softly “Rey?”

“It's a yes from me” she smiled “you're wonderful and I can see you all going for … Kylo?”

“No, 100% no” he said and they sadly walked off.  
There was a brief commercial break and a makeup lady came to the table. 

“Why do you always do that?” She asked Kylo.

“Do what?” He asked as he stretched back in his chair.

“Always disagree and be a complete asshole” she remarked.

“You always pick the worst acts! You have horrible taste” he said.

“I know I slept with you” she said and then sipped her drink. Finn choked on his coke and Gwen had to pat his back because he was laughing so much. 

~  
Rey was in her dressing room taking her her hair out of its buns. She sighed when she kicked her heels off and felt the wonderful carpet under her feet. 

With her motherly instincts kicking in she grabbed her cellphone and texted Kylo.

Rey: is he down?

After a minute he responded. 

Kylo: no, my mom can't get him down either.

Rey: are you in in your dressing room?

Kylo: yes

Rey: okay hold on. 

Rey threw her leggings and t-shirt on then her flip flops to walk out of her door to his dressing room down the hall. 

When she reached the room she could hear the baby crying. Rey did not even bother knocking on the door, she just went in, and she was happy she did. 

Leia was rocking him back and forth in his arms as Kylo was slumped in a chair with his head in his hands. 

“Shhh, it's okay” she said and Leia happily handed her the baby. Rey bounced the baby in her arms softly as she held her baby close to her breast. 

“I thought he wasn't breast feeding” Kylo said with an annoyed tone.

“does not mean he doesn’t want to be close to me” she snapped the baby kept crying. 

“I’m gonna go to my hotel room, I have a stop on my book tour here” she kissed her son’s head “love you”

“Love you too, I'll see you” he said from his chair.

Leia walked to Rey and kissed her grandson’s forehead “goodbye my beautiful baby, I love you” she kissed him again “bye Rey,” she said and kissed her cheek too. 

Once Leia was gone Rey sat down on the couch, her baby on her chest and her feet up. “What wrong bubba ?” She asked.

The baby cried and cried into his mother’s arms. “Kylo ? Can you get the Winnie the Pooh” she asked.

“Tired it, and the baby blanket and the pacifier” Kylo then walked to Rey and grabbed him from her arms . 

“Google if he still can be teething” Kylo told her as he gently bounced him up and down. 

After a couple minutes she had an answer “apparently he's growing back molars” she groaned sitting close to Kylo and gently running her hand in the baby’s little mop of hair.

“Shhh” he said to his son and Rey yawned as she rested her head on his shoulder. “He's all I'm ever having” 

“What if your future wife wants a baby? What are you gonna do then?” She quipped.

“I'm an asshole, it's a miracle I got you to sleep with me that one time-” Kylo laughed as their son began to calm down. 

He was chewing on a teething ring as his parents tried to calm his down. “Well I can safely say you were not a horrible screw… I came three times that night” 

“Actually 4, remember the shower?” He asked smirking.

Rey laughed and they looked down to see him fast asleep. “Here” she said and picked him up. She put the baby in his swing and sat back down.

“Remember how that night started?” 

“There was horrible margaritas in a can… but first you cupped my face, then you said I was a horrible judge , then you said I was too pretty to work and then you shoved your tongue down my throat” she recalled.

“Wanna do it again?” He asked with a joking tone.

Rey jumped on him, holding his wrists down on the couch and kissed him hard on his plush lips. “Maybe some other night” she smirked getting off him, feeling his growing hardness.

She got off and went to walk to the door and he slapped her ass “I'll hold you to it” he said.

“You better” she smiled and walked out or the dressing room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed , please leave comments and kudos! I plan on uploading some more fics in this month of June ! Stay tuned!!  
> ~Lily Dust
> 
> Original Star Wars Characters owned and created by Lucas Films.  
> Other characters are my own.
> 
> [all mistakes are my own]


End file.
